muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia
(1982).]] Olivia Robinson is Gordon's sister, who worked as a photographer. She first appeared in a 1976 episode with Gordon. She was officially welcomed to Sesame Street by Oscar the Grouch a week later. __TOC__ Olivia appeared on Sesame Street from 1976 (Season 8) to 1988 (Season 19). In the 1985 film Follow That Bird, she searches for Big Bird with Gordon, Linda, Cookie Monster, and Grover in a yellow Volkswagen bug. Some of her notable appearances on the show include comparing photography with Oscar in Episode 1217, taking Herry Monster to (and inspiring him to become) an eye doctor in Episode 1261, dating a piano tuner named Bernie in Episode 1859, teaching Big Bird how to vote in Episode 1957, performing at Birdland in Episode 2447 and Episode 2504, and singing opera with Placido Flamingo in Episode 2517. She was also present for several milestones on Sesame Street including Miles' adoption, the trips to Hawaii and Puerto Rico, explaining Mr. Hooper's death to Big Bird in Episode 1839, and searching for Big Bird in the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Don't Eat the Pictures with some kids. In the tradition of Sesame Street characters reading a story acted out by Muppets, Olivia has read "The Two-Headed Monster" (in which the Two-Headed Monster is named Horn and Hardart), "Katie and the King", and "How the King Got His Kazoo". Songs Olivia is known for performing many songs on Sesame Street, as well as in the specials and movies: Imabiggirlnow.jpg|"Little Sister is a Big Girl Now" File:Olivia-Sad.jpg‎|"Sad" File:WalkinDownMyStreet.jpg|"Walkin' Down My Street" Swingin' Alphabet - Olivia.jpg|"Swingin' Alphabet" File:1056d.jpg|"Children of the World" File:QuietIs.jpg|"Quiet Is" Olivia Everything Grows.jpg|"Everything Grows" Olivia.Windblow.jpg|"Listen to the Wind" LoveAMarch.jpg|"I Love a March" LikeMyName.jpg|"I Like My Name" 1220b.jpg|"It Takes Some Time" 1246a.jpg|"Wonderful to Be You" File:Singolivialinda.jpg|"Sing" Deena and Olivia in 1458.jpg|"Takes a Little Time" OneTwoBlues.jpg|"One Two Blues" Hello Hello Hello Song.jpg|"Hello Hello Hello Song" Season 12 File:1563n.jpg|"It Feels Good When You Sing a Song" File:Friendforallseasons.jpg|"A Friend for All Seasons" 2061a.jpg|"Share It" 2073n.jpg|"Rainy Day Madrigal" 2107o.jpg|"If You Listen to a Tune" File:2963-C10.jpg|"Singing in the Shower" Film.WhoAmI-Olivia.song.jpg|"The Riddle" RockMusicSchool.jpg|"Rock Music School" File:Olivia-firefly.jpg|"Firefly" PutACircle.jpg|"Put a Circle" 3161x.jpg|"Birdland" Lovebirds.jpg|"Lovebirds" File:Motherandchildren.jpg|"Mothers and Children" (Don't Eat the Pictures) File:Onelittlestar.JPG|"One Little Star" (Follow That Bird) People in Your Neighborhood - Olivia and David.jpg|"The People in Your Neighborhood" TakingAPicture.jpg|"Taking a Picture" WashYourHands02.jpg|"Wash Your Hands" Noimage-landscape.png|"Move" Album appearances ]] She also performed songs on Sesame albums, including: * "I'd Like to Tell a Story" from Aren't You Glad You're You? (1977) * "Block Party" from On the Street Where We Live (1978) * "Sing Me Your Song" from Let Your Feelings Show! (1977) * "Filling the Air with Love" from Love (1980) * "Cubbies" * "Scissors, Paper and Glue" * "Snack Time" from Getting Ready for School (1981) Specials appearances *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' (1978) *''A Walking Tour of Sesame Street'' (1979) *''Don't Eat the Pictures'' (1983) Book appearances * Frazzle's Fantastic Day (1980) * I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper (1984) * Don't Be Shy (1987) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Sesame Street Human Characters